Easter egg
An Easter egg is a usually hidden surprise or secret trick added by programmers onto to their media for players to uncover, much like a chocolate egg in a real-life Easter egg hunt. Many Easter eggs are purely for entertainment. Some examples include hidden names or faces of programmers, references to other games, or messages for the player. Easter eggs should not be confused with glitches, cheats, or techniques. Many do not alter gameplay at all, and are added on purpose. Below is recompilation of the many Easter eggs found in the McLeodGaming media. Easter eggs in Super Smash Flash 2 Characters * 's down special move, Stone, has slim chances of turning him into a miniature Landmaster from Star Fox 64 or the Moon from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. *Whenever throws any opponent, all take a spherical, and rather comical, shape (in reference to the Game & Watch game, Ball). For instance, some characters in this form reference other stuff within their series such as resembling his spherical form from or taking its infamous seen-from-above look from the . *Normally, when performs his down taunt, a brief melody of the theme plays. If he is under the effect of a Metal Box, however, a metal remix of the FINAL FANTASY fanfare plays instead. Stages .]] *In Central Highway lies a hidden dilapidated sign depicting the Robot Master, Cut Man in his classic 8-bit form, found beneath the middle platform. It cannot be seen in regular gameplay or by zooming all the way out of the stage's camera as the regular movement pattern restricts panning far below the middle platform to fully see the sign. In order to see it, it requires the player to trick the camera by letting a character stand on one of the two platforms from the sides as they are collapsing. Right when the character is about to disappear off-screen, the player has to pause the game, which will bring the camera's angle out beyond the low boundary, thereby allowing to finally see Cut Man's sign. This Easter egg was specially prepared by the developer Steven. *Waiting Room will change its scheme to fit a particular holiday according to the computer's internal clock. For example, selecting the Waiting Room during the month of October will give it a Halloween theme. **ＣＬＥＯＤＢＯＴ can be spotted very rarely on the monitors of the Waiting Room during the Halloween motif. *In Nintendo 3DS, if a player has their name set to Refurin, Jamal, or ElvisDitto, the stage will automatically be set to the yellow, orange, or red coloration, respectively. This references each of the aforementioned developers' favorite color. Items *There are several food pieces that reference to other established series. Some of these include: ** A Yoshi Cookie from the puzzle games. ** A bottle of Lon Lon Milk from . ** A Rare Candy from . ** A sea-salt ice cream from . ** A bowl of ramen from . ** The doughnut from the animated TV series, . ** Outside video games and TV shows, the design of both french fries parodies the real-life variants from the fast-food restaurant chain, . Easter eggs in Yeah Jam Fury *In any of the underground levels, there are skim chances Mr. Super's giant yellow eye will show up. The first time this happens, the player will be awarded with the "Who is Mr. Super?" Trochieval. *The shape of the level Willyworld, is modeled after the former logo of WillyWorld Entertainment, now called World Entertainment Studios. Easter eggs in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! '' in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!.]] *Mr. Super reprises his role from the original game. Encountering him this time, grants the player his entry log on the Memory Book. *The level 1-1 is an exact replica of the level of the same name from the NES game, Super Mario Bros.. *On the level selection screen, if the player has yet to unlock the B-Sides of levels, then clicking on the A-Sides button in the upper-right corner 50 times will display a notice on the screen reading "Don't.". Clicking on it 50 more times will display another notice reading "You have been warned." and unlock all levels in the game with the exception of The Ghost Lingers. Category:Easter Eggs Category:Misc. Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Yeah Jam Fury Category:Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! Category:Yeah Jam Fury series